Winter
by Anisaaa
Summary: Yixing lahir dan tumbuh bersama kemalangan sebagai temannya. Dia kehilangan rumahnya, kekayaan keluarganya, dan juga ayahnya. Kepindahannya ke rumah baru membuka matanya bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Si idiot Junmyeon juga mengalami kemalangan yang sama tragisnya dan ia mampu bertahan sampai saat ini/SuLay/


**Winter**

**Author :**

Anisaaa

**Rate :**

T

**Category :**

Romance, angst

**Cast :**

- Yang Jiayi (OC) as Yixing's Mom

- Zhang Yixing

- Kim Junmyeon

**Warning :**

Sorry for many typos

**Summary :**

Yixing lahir dan tumbuh bersama kemalangan sebagai temannya. Dia kehilangan rumahnya, kekayaan keluarganya, dan juga ayahnya. Kepindahannya ke rumah baru membuka matanya bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Si idiot Junmyeon juga mengalami kemalangan yang sama tragisnya dan ia mampu bertahan sampai saat ini.

.

.

**THIS IS IT**

**.**

**.**

"Yixing… kemari!"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya. Kaki kurusnya melenggang manis menyusuri pijakan berbatu menuju pintu rumah barunya. Sementara di ujung sana, sang ibu memandang sendu putra kecilnya yang melangkah lambat-lambat.

Setahun belakangan ini perusahaan keluarganya mengalami krisis hingga akhirnya resmi bangkrut sebulan yang lalu. Yixing bukan hanya kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, ia juga harus kehilangan ayahnya, laki-laki berdarah China yang kerap menangis dalam diam di balik pintu kamar rawatnya.

Kemalangan memang sudah menimpa Yixing sejak kecil. Laki-laki bermata sayu dengan lesung pipi yang manis ini menderita penyakit hemofilia sejak lahir. Terluka sedikit saja bisa membawanya ke gerbang kematian.

Selain mengidap hemofilia, ginjal bagian kanannya juga mengalami masalah. Inilah mengapa Yixing tidak terlihat seaktif anak-anak seusianya. Bahkan ia terpaksa menunda kuliahnya karena ginjalnya yang memburuk. Ibunya bilang, ia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya tahun depan jika kesehatannya membaik, namun beberapa bulan kemudian ia malah kehilangan ayah dan kekayaan keluarganya.

"Mama…"

"Hmm" Ibunya menggumam singkat. Kedua tangannya sibuk dengan pisau dan irisan tahu.

Yixing memandang sendu punggung ibunya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang ia miliki. Wanita itu sudah banyak menderita dan kehilangan dalam hidupnya.

"A-Aku… sayang Mama"

Sang ibu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum lembut pada putra kesayangannya. "Selesai. Sekarang ayo kita makan"

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Yixing mengunyah pelan sup tahu buatan ibunya pelan-pelan seraya memandangi wajah wanita yang duduk manis di depannya. Ia menganggumi bagaimana wanita itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Ibunya masih saja bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa supnya tidak enak?"

Yixing menggeleng kecil dan melahap sesendok penuh kuah sup dengan semangat. Jika ibunya bisa kuat bertahan sampai sekarang, maka ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yixingie, maafkan Mama ya"

Ucapan ambigu yang keluar dari bibir ibunya membuat dahi Yixing mengkerut bingung.

"Maaf karena Mama tidak bisa memberi banyak"

Wajah wanita paruh baya dengan mata yang sama seperti milik Yixing itu menjadi sendu. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Seketika Yixing terkekeh kecil, mata sayunya menyipit lucu. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di meja lalu menggenggam tangan ibunya pelan.

"Mama sudah memberi banyak. Sangat banyak. Yixing hanya memiliki Mama sekarang, jadi Mama tidak perlu berusaha untuk memberi lebih karena dengan berada disini saja sudah lebih dari cukup"

Mendengar ucapan putranya yang kini sudah dewasa membuat air matanya menetes. Ia menangis haru seraya menggenggam erat telapak tangan putranya yang terasa dingin.

"OMO! Buku pelajaranku tertinggal di luar, eotteokhae?!"

Kedua manik milik ibunya membulat, "Apa? Cepat bawa ke dalam, di luar sedang hujan lebat, Yixingie"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum manis, masih dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia memandang haru punggung putranya yang kian menjauh, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu luar. Putra kecilnya yang kini tengah beranjak dewasa, satu-satunya dari yang tersisa miliknya.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Ibunya benar, di luar tengah hujan lebat. Sementara kotak yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran miliknya masih tertinggal di dekat teras. Bibirnya mengumpat pelan ketika matanya menangkap betapa derasnya tetesan hujan yang turun.

Yixing hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, berharap setumpuk buku pelajaran yang tersisa miliknya bisa selamat. Setidaknya dengan itu ia bisa belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sambil menunggu kesehatannya membaik.

Dadanya bergemuruh ketika telapak tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang terasa dingin. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, matanya membulat. Menatap kaget sesosok manusia yang duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu rumahnya.

"N—Nu—guya?" ucapannya terbata dan bibirnya bergetar ketakutan.

Sosok manusia berbaju kumal dan lusuh itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar, namun Yixing bisa menangkap bibir dan bahunya bergetar halus. Makhluk itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Yixingie kenapa diam disitu, bukannya segera mengambil buku—mu"

Ibu Yixing, Jiayi, terperangah kaget mendapati sosok tak dikenal dengan pakaian kumal duduk meringkuk di depan pintu rumahnya yang kini menatap datar ke arah dirinya dan putranya bergantian.

Takut-takut, Yixing memberanikan diri menyentuh kening makhluk itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ma.. dia demam. Badannya panas" lirih Yixing pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Jiayi tersadar dari kekagetannya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening manusia yang masih meringkuk itu.

"Cepat ambil bukumu, Mama akan membawanya masuk dan jangan lupa tutup pintu" titah ibunya.

"Di—bawa… masuk?" tanya Yixing heran.

"Dia sedang sakit, sayang. Cepat lakukan"

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Yixing lakukan selain menuruti perintah ibunya : mengambil kotak kardus yang sudah basah kuyup dan menutup pintu sesegera mungkin.

Ketika Yixing meletakkan kotak miliknya di ruang tengah, dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka ia melihat ibunya yang sedang membuka pakaian makhluk itu dan menggosok punggungnya.

Keadaan laki-laki itu menyedihkan, mirip dengan gelandangan atau orang gila yang terlantar. Pakaian, wajah, dan tubuhnya kumal tak terurus. Rambutnya kusut dan penuh dengan debu juga kotoran yang kasat mata. Bibirnya pucat dan pecah-pecah, belum lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang panas tinggi. Ibunya terpaksa memandikan laki-laki itu dalam keadaan demam dengan air hangat.

Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tidak ada yang Yixing lakukan selain memandang tivi dan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka secara bergantian. Sesekali ia mendengar ibunya mengoceh kesal karena tubuh laki-laki tak dikenal itu terlampau kotor dan tak terurus.

Setelah selesai dimandikan, laki-laki itu kembali meringkuk di sudut ruang tengah dan Yixing sibuk memandanginya dengan mata penuh keingintahuan.

"Yixingie, berhenti memandanginya. Dia ketakutan"

Benar, bahu laki-laki yang sama kurusnya dengannya itu bergetar. Terlihat sangat jelas jika laki-laki itu ketakutan dengan tingkah Yixing yang memandanginya penuh antusias.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?"

"…"

Bibir Yixing mengerucut lucu. Laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya datar.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"…"

"Kau punya keluarga?"

"…"

"Keluarga. Kau tidak mengerti keluarga? Seperti ayah? Ibu?"

"…"

Bibir Yixing makin mengerucut maju. Kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan tatapan kosong dari laki-laki yang duduk di depannya.

"Hei, kau bisu ya?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam lama lalu tiba-tiba matanya menatap tepat ke kedua manik mata milik Yixing. Yang di tatap tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan bahagia karena setidaknya orang yang diajaknya bicara mulai merespon dengan memandang ke arahnya.

"Ah, bagus. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang bisu. Nah, kau bisa tidur sekarang. Jalja~"

Tanpa Yixing sadari, laki-laki itu menatap kepergiannya hingga punggung miliknya hilang di balik pintu kamar.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Yixing baru saja bangun ketika mendengar suara bising dari ruang tengah. Ah, ternyata bibi tetangga yang tinggal beberapa meter dari rumah mereka. ia bisa melihat kalau tangan wanita paruh baya itu memegang bungkusan yang entah apa isinya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Bibi Nam, ini putraku… namanya Yixing"

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Yixing seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yixing-ah. Eh, itu anakmu juga?" Bibi Nam menunjuk punggung laki-laki yang tidur menghadap tembok di sudut ruang tengah.

Jiayi menggeleng pelan, "Aku menemukannya di depan pintu semalam ketika hujan deras. Tubuh dan pakaiannya kumal dan juga ia demam, makanya aku membawanya masuk"

Dan ketika tubuh laki-laki itu berbalik, mata Bibi Nam berbinar. "Ah, aku tahu. Dia Junmyeon, si Idiot yang selama ini tinggal di hutan. Dia sering meminta makanan ke penduduk desa sekitar sini"

"Dia—idiot?"

Bibi Nam menoleh ke arah Yixing dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Penduduk desa memanggilnya si Idiot karena dia tidak bisa bicara dan melakukan hal-hal lain seperti orang normal. Setelah kenyang, ia akan kembali ke hutan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di hutan. Ada yang bilang ia tinggal di gua"

"Keluarganya di mana?" tanya Jiayi penasaran.

Bibi Nam tersenyum sedih, matanya menerawang. "Sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal di hutan, sepertinya ia dibuang oleh orangtuanya"

"Maksud Bibi, dia sebatang kara?" Yixing mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Ah, apa kau berencana merawatnya?"

Jiayi termenung sebentar, ia terlihat agak bingung. "Entahlah, aku akan ke kantor kepolisian terdekat. Aku harap ada lembaga sosial yang bersedia merawatnya"

"Ah, aku bisa menemanimu kesana"

"Sungguh. Itu bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang. Nah, Yixingie… kau jaga rumah dan dia, arrachi?"

Yixing mengangguk penuh semangat dan sejurus kemudian rumah terasa sepi. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan Junmyeon yang kini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jadi namamu Junmyeon"

Laki-laki itu merespon ucapan Yixing dengan menatap tepat ke dalam mata sosok manis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kita bisa berteman"

Tangannya terjulur ke depan Junmyeon namun laki-laki itu hanya menatap bingung telapak tangan dan wajahnya bergantian. Yixing mengambil telapak tangan sosok di depannya dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka lalu tertawa kecil dengan Junmyeon yang masih menatapnya bingung.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Udara di penghujung musim gugur masuk ke ruas-ruas tulang tubuh ringkih Yixing. Ia merapatkan jaketnya namun matanya masih memandang hamparan rerumputan dengan penuh antusias. Disampingnya, Junmyeon menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

Yixing menoleh ke samping, memandang Junmyeon yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, laki-laki yang sering dipanggil si idiot ini sebenarnya cukup tampan dengan kulit seputih susu, bibir merah muda, dan wajah angelic meskipun tatapannya selalu kosong. Sayang sekali, laki-laki setampan Junmyeon harus mengalami kemalangan ini sendirian selama bertahun-tahun.

"Junmyeon-ah"

Junmyeon tidak menoleh dan Yixing masih terpaku dengan pandangan rerumputan di depannya.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku pikir aku sendirian. Aku pikir aku satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengalami nasib menyedihkan seperti ini"

Suaranya mulai serak dan matanya serta pipinya memanas. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Aku kehilangan rumahku, kehilangan kesempatanku untuk melanjutkan sekolah, dan aku juga kehilangan ayahku…" ada jeda sebentar sebelum Yixing melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayahku, satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal ditengah keterbatasan yang kumiliki. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah menunjukkan airmatanya di depan putranya. Dia harus pergi setelah beberapa minggu perusahaannya bangkrut dan keluarganya jatuh miskin"

"Aku hanya memiliki Mama sekarang, ini adalah hal yang paling membuatku sedih" Yixing menghapus jejak basah di pipinya lalu menoleh ke samping dan melihat Junmyeon yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi sekarang lebih baik karena aku ternyata tidak sendirian. Ada Si Idiot Junmyeon yang sekarang jadi temanku, si bisu yang mengalami nasib yang lebih malang dari diriku namun bisa melewatinya sendirian" bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan hal ini membuat Junmyeon merasa membeku selama beberapa detik.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, tangannya mengusap surai kelam milik laki-laki di sampingnya dengan penuh sayang. Ia sudah lama ingin melakukan ini dengan adiknya, namun ia malah kehilangannya sebelum adiknya sempat lahir ke dunia.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Yixing tertawa melihat Junmyeon yang hanya memandang bingung menu makan malam di depannya. Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung dengan bagaimana cara ia memakannya dan Yixing dengan sabar mengajari teman barunya bagaimana cara memegang sumpit dan sendok.

"Nah, begini caranya Junmyeon-ah. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri sekarang?"

Dengan gerakan yang kaku, Junmyeon mencoba memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya dan hal ini membuat Yixing gemas dan berakhir dengan memegang tangan pucat miliknya untuk membantu memasukkan seseondok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Mama, rumah ini hanya punya dua kamar. Apa aku harus tidur dengan Mama, biar Junmyeon memakai kamarku?" tanya Yixing dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membantu tangan Junmyeon.

"Ah, benar. Tidak perlu, sayang. Malam ini biarkan dia tidur di ruang tengah. Besok pagi kita buatkan kamar untuknya. Gudang di samping rumah sepertinya bisa digunakan"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar menatap teman barunya yang tengah belajar makan dengan sendok.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

"Astaga ini kotor sekali!" Jiayi menatap jijik pemandangan di depannya.

Gudang yang terletak di samping rumah mereka ini sangat tidak terurus. Penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan bau tidak enak sangat menyengat di sini. Sepertinya tempat ini dulu digunakan untuk tempat menyimpan lumbung padi. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada Junmyeon harus tidur di tempat bekas kandang kuda di belakang rumah mereka.

Wanita paruh baya dan laki-laki kurus berwajah manis bekerja sama membersihkan keadaan dalam gudang yang berantakan, kotor, dan bau. Sementara sesosok laki-laki tanpa ekspresi yang berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu gudang sana hanya terpekur memandangi laki-laki berwajah manis yang sibuk membantu ibunya.

Setelah hampir dua jam, akhirnya gudang selesai dibersihkan dan sudah tertata rapi dengan ranjang kecil, meja belajar, dan sebuah lemari besar di sudut ruangan. Di dekat ranjang yang nantinya akan menajdi tempat tidur Junmyeon ada jendela yang mengarah langsung ke jendela kamar Yixing.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa tidur di sini Junmyeon-ah. Semoga ini lebih nyaman dari gua tempat tinggalmu" Jiayi menepuk pundak Junmyeon hingga membuat lelaki itu tersadar bahwa sejak tadi pandangannya terkunci pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, ia tersenyum manis dan menarik tangan teman barunya untuk mendekat ke arah jendela.

"Lihat! Itu kamarku, Junmyeon-ah. Kau bisa mengobrol denganku lewat jendela ini hihihi"

Namun sayangnya Junmyeon lebih tertarik dengan senyuman Yixing daripada jendela kamar yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan laki-laki berparas manis di depannya.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

"Kau belum tidur?" Jiayi mendekat dan duduk di tempat tidur putranya yang masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Ma. Lihat… lihat, aku akan mengajari Junmyeon menulis besok"

Jiayi tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala putranya.

"Ah, besok aku juga akan mengajari Junmyeon membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan mengurus diri. Bukankah itu bagus, Ma"

Jiayi mengangguk setuju, "Mama harap lembaga sosial yang nanti menampung Junmyeon bisa merawatnya dengan baik"

Gerakan tangan Yixing seketika terhenti, ia menatap wajah ibunya penuh tanya. "Lembaga sosial?" lirihnya. "Bukankah Junmyeon akan tinggal dengan kita?"

"Iya, tapi untuk sementara"

"Ma…"

Jiayi menatap raut wajah putranya yang menyendu. "Hmm" gumamnya.

"Bisakah… bisakah Junmyeon tinggal bersama kita—"

"—selamanya?"

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Ruangan dapur pagi itu terdengar ramai padahal hanya ada dua orang disana dengan salah satu diantaranya yang bisu.

Sesekali Yixing bertepuk tangan dengan riang ketika Junmyeon berhasil mengikuti apa yang dicontohkannya meskipun dengan gerakan yang terkesan kaku. Ia mengusap surai kelam teman barunya yang masih sibuk dengan spons penuh busa dan piring kotor di depannya.

"Pintar! Kalau kau terus cepat belajar seperti ini, kita bisa menggagalkan rencana Mama untuk mengirimmu ke Lembaga Sosial"

Ucapan Yixing barusan sukses mendapat respon dari sosok yang tengah belajar mencuci piring. Junmyeon menatap manik mata Yixing dalam dan serius. Sementara laki-laki yang memiliki lengsung pipi masih mengusap rambut temannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kedua mata itu saling mengunci sebelum Yixing akhirnya memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu dan menarik kaku tangannya dari kepala Junmyeon. Ia tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Nah sekarang waktunya belajar menulis"

Kedua tangan Yixing menggenggam buku dan pensil lalu melenggang pergi ke luar rumah, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat yang sama. Yixing tersenyum manis lalu menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Junmyeon mengikutinya.

Kedua anak manusia itu kini tengah tengkurap di atas padang rumput, tangan Yixing menggenggam tangan kanan Junmyeon yang dengan kaku memegang pensil. Laki-laki manis itu mencoba dengan sabar dan telaten untuk mengajari Junmyeon menulis.

"Seperti ini, Junmyeon-ah. Lihat… seperti—ini"

Wajah Junmyeon sangat serius dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Yixing mencoba pelan-pelan, mengajari Junmyeon untuk mengikuti aksara yang Yixing buat di baris paling atas.

"Benar! Benar, seperti itu"

Dan Yixing sadar bahwa Junmyeon tidak sepenuhnya idiot, laki-laki ini mampu mempelajari apa yang dia ajarkan dengan cepat meskipun perlu kesabaran lebih.

"Junmyeon-ah, coba katakan sesuatu"

Junmyeon tidak merespon, ia masih terlalu serius dengan pensil, buku, dan contoh tulisan yang ada di depan matanya sementara Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, coba katakan… Yi—Xing"

Junmyeon menoleh, menatap Yixing tanpa ekspresi.

"Yi—Xing…."

Tatapan Junmyeon masih sama, ia masih enggak membuka mulutnya.

"Coba katakan, Yi—Xing…"

"Iii—ssing?" lirih Junmyeon, nyaris tidak terdengar di telinga Yixing

"Ya, benar… Yi—Xing"

Junmyeon kembali fokus dengan pensil dan bukunya dan kini Yixing tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchana… ini sudah lebih baik" ucapnya seraya mengusap surai Junmyeon yang makin hari makin terasa halus di tangannya.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Jiayi tersenyum lembut ke arah putranya yang selalu sibuk dengan buku dan pensil tiap malam di depan tivi. Ia pasti berusaha keras untuk ikut dan lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tahun depan, pikirnya.

"Mama lihat, beberapa hari ini Junmyeon terlihat normal"

Yixing meletakkan pensil dan menutup bukunya, ia menatap antusias ke wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Normal?"

"Ya… Sekarang dia bisa menyapu, memasak, mencuci piring, mandi dan memakai baju sendiri. Dia juga bisa makan dengan baik. Kau yang mengajarinya?"

Yixing mengangguk penuh semangat, ia tersenyum lega karena usahanya selama sepuluh hari ini setidaknya mulai membuahkan hasil. "Tentu! Aku sendiri yang mengajarinya!" jawabnya bangga.

Ia melangkah penuh semangat menuju kamar miliknya dengan buku dan pensil yang dibawanya dari ruang tengah. Setelah memastikan pintunya tertutup, Yixing segera duduk di ranjangnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamar Junmyeon.

Di sana, Junmyeon sudah berdiri antusias di depan jendela kamar miliknyasendiri sejak tadi, menunggu Yixing. Dan bibirnya melengkung lebar ketika jendela kamar miliki seseorang yang ditunggunya terbuka, menampakkan wajah manis yang selalu dirindukannya.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. sementara Junmyeon dengan langkah yang terburu-buru ia mengambil buku latihan menulisnya di atas meja dan membukanya lebar-lebar di depan jendela kamarnya agar Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Mata yixing berbinar, buku latihan menulis milik Junmyeon hampir penuh dan tulisannyapun tidak seacak-acakan ketika pertama kali belajar. Ia mengacungkan dia jempolnya dan dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Junmyeon.

"Charanda, Junmyeon-ah! Kalau kau bisa menyelsaikannya sampai bukumu penuh, aku akan memberimu hadiah—disini" Yixing menunjuk bibirnya.

Malam itu mereka terlarut dalam obrolan dan tawa lewat jendela. Yixing bahkan lupa bahwa malam itu adalam malam terakhir di musim gugur.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Yixing dan Junmyeon duduk berdampingan di teras rumah. Mereka memandangi bagaimana satu persatu butiran salju turun dari langit dan menyentuh tanah, beberapa berakhir di telapak tangan Yixing dan ia membawanya mendekat ke wajah laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Junmyeon-ah, ini namanya salju"

"Ss—ssal—jj—jju?"

Kepala Yixing menoleh cepat, matanya membulat kaget. Junmyeon baru saja mengucapkan kata 'salju' tanpa ia minta.

"Iya, namanya sal—ju. Cantik kan?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, matanya terfokus pada sebutir salju yang perlahan-lahan meleleh di telapak tangan Yixing.

Tiba-tiba Yixing berdiri dan membuat Junmyeon menatapnya penuh tanya. Yixing memandang jauh ke depan, hamparan rumput tempat mereka bermain dan belajar banyak hal kini tertutupi salju. Dan tanpa kata, Yixing menggenggam tangan laki-laki berwajah angelic itu. Menariknya ke arah hamparan putih yang tertimpa cahaya temaram cantik.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit. Junmyeon hanya terduduk kaku dengan mata yang mengikuti kemana arah Yixing berlari. Laki-laki bermata sayu itu terlihat begitu mencintai suasana musim dingin, terlebih di tengah hujan salju seperti ini. Sesekali ia berteriak girang dan bertepuk tangan sambil berputar-putar dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

Junmyeon selalu menyukai pemandangan ini. Junmyeon selalu menyukai raut wajah Yixing ketika tersenyum atau tertawa. Junmyeon menyukai bagaimana dimple manis itu selalu tercetak di pipi kanan laki-laki manisnya ketika tersenyum. Dan Junmyeon selalu menyukai ketika bibirnya terkelu dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Yixing mengusap surai kelamnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Namun tiba-tiba gerakan dari laki-laki manis yang tengah dipandanginya berhenti, terganti dengan pemandangan bagaimana Yixing mencengkram perut bagian kanannya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Junmyeon berlari terburu-buru ke arahnya, jantungnya nyaris copot ketika mendapati laki-laki yang selama ini selalu dengan sabar ditunggunya di jendela itu memasang wajah kesakitan. Dan secara refleks, Junmyeon membawa Yixing dalam gendongannya. Berlari secepat mungkin di tengah pijakan salju yang terasa licin di kakinya.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Jiayi menjerit histeris ketika mendapati putra semata wayangnya terlihat tak berdaya di gendongan Junmyeon yang napasnya tersengal-sengal. Perlu waktu sekitar sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya tabib datang dan memeriksa keadaan putranya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa dia punya riwayat penyakit tertentu?"

Dengan wajah penuh air mata Jiayi mengangguk, "Dia hemofilia dan ginjalnya bermasalah"

Tabib itu melepaskan lengan Yixing, "Anak ini harus dibawa ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar di kota sesegera mungkin. Tetapi malam ini ada badai salju, mungkin besok pagi-pagi sekali kita bisa mengantarnya"

Dada Jiayi terasa mencelos. Kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan buruk yang akan menimpa putranya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangnya"

Jiayi berlalu di depan Junmyeon yang terduduk lemah tak jauh dari tempat Yixing berbaring. Matanya menatap kosong pada sosok yang kini tertidur. Sedikit banyak Junmyeon mengerti bahwa besok pagi-pagi sekali Yixing akan dibawa pergi.

* * *

**-o0o-**

* * *

Junmyeon melangkah terseok-seok di belakang Yixing yang punggungnya mulai menjauh. Sementara di depan sana Yixing meneteskan air matanya, ia membalikkan badannya. Di tengah hujan salju yang cukup lebat, ia bisa melihat Junmyeon dengan pakaian tipis berusaha mengikuti langkahnya. Keadaan mereka sama, pipi mereka sama-sama basah karena air mata.

"Berhenti!"

Junmyeon terus melangkah mendekat

"Berhenti Junmyeon-ah!"

Dan seketika langkah Junmyeon terhenti, ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok manis yang selama ini selalu lembut padanya.

"Jangan mengikutiku"

"Jangan… Jangan lakukan itu, Junmyeon-ah" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon ikut denganya. Siang ini lembaga sosial yang akan menjadi keluarga baru bagi Junmyeon akan menjemputnya dan Yixing tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon kehilangan kesempatannya untuk bahagia. Yixing tidak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon melihat betapa menyedihkan dirinya di atas banker dengan jarum infus yang tertancap di tangannya.

Air mata Junmyeon terus menetes, ia tidak bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya karena ia hanya memakai pakaian tipis. Ia bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki, mengabaikan rasa ngilu di telapak kakinya yang langsung memijak lapisan salju.

"Tunggu aku… aku akan kembali, Junmyeon-ah" Ucap Yixing sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Junmyeon berdiri terpaku di tengah hujan salju.

Sendirian.

**END**

Ini terinspirasi dari film a werewolf boy

Lagu yang dinyanyiin Park Boyoung sumpah bagus bangettttt ToT

Nggak tau harus ngomong apalagi .-.

Ah ya, jangan lupa review hahahah

Kritik boleh, saran boleh, marah-marah juga boleh, mumpung saya mau ulang tahun nih *eh

*Kecup readers satu satu* muahhhhhhhhh


End file.
